


Speak now

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Can you have HooK walk in on them? And he thinks he's still Emma's boyfriend, and doesn't even realise what they were doing until near the end, then freaks out. Asked by anon via tumblr





	Speak now

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was asked due to another one I was asked a few days ago that I titled Hush now here -hence the title of this one- The original prompt asked for a continuation of that other fic but with Hook being the one who walked on them instead of Snow while thinking that he was still with Emma. Since in Hush now it was said that Emma had already broken up with Hook and he knew about it I decided to place the prompt as a "mirror-type" fic in where it was Hook instead of Snow the one that walked on them so both stories are very similar in the way they are described.  
> Just as a heads up in case someone has already read Hush now ^^''

 

* * *

 

“Love?”

Emma closed her eyes tightly while groaning, her hands all but halting around Regina’s midriff as the brunette glanced at her, a groan of her own escaping her lips while the blonde muttered a series of expletives under her breath just as the dark-haired man called for her again from outside, his voice filtering through the cracks of the door as he approached it.

Half-hidden as they were behind the living-room couch, Emma opened her eyes and stared into the brunette’s whose irises had begun to shine purple, crackling sparks rising from her fingers -which still grasped Emma’s biceps- towards the blonde’s own skin. Shaking her head, Emma peeked from the back of the couch towards the entrance, visible thanks to the open concept of the ground floor of the house.

“Love?” Regina’s voice held a bubbling laugh that got lost on Emma’s whimper as the pirate opened the main door of the blonde’s house, the scrapping of his boots at the entrance of the hall eliciting another swirl of swear words from the younger woman while pushed both herself and the brunette further into the couch’s cushions, half hoping they wouldn’t get caught. Beneath her, Regina rose one brow even further but kept silent, the crackling of her magic dissolving just as Emma whispered “Please, don’t.” on her ear.

“Love, I’ve seen your car outside! Your father told me that you didn’t have to work today. Where are you?”

For a moment, it almost seemed that the pirate was going to start ascending through the stairs but his footsteps halted just a few inches away from the first step. Just enough for Emma to nuzzle deeper on Regina’s neck and whispering something very close to “Fuck” on Regina’s skin before she pushed herself away from the brunette, just in time for Hook to turn and frown, his sight falling into the grumbling blonde as Regina remained on the couch, staring at the blonde from her still hidden position.

Feigning that she wasn’t seeing the glances Regina kept on shooting at her, Emma tried to scrub away the red stains of lipstick Regina had peppered her neck with as Hook approached her, his good arm trying to hug her as the savior quickly moved at the couch’s side while smiling grimly.

“Hook… What are you doing here?”

Her question was met with an owlish blink, the arm slowly falling at the man’s side as Regina kept on shooting daggers at Emma, the blonde trying to do her very best on not being obvious on her continuous glances towards what for Hook’s perspective was an empty couch. It didn’t matter however, since the pirate was solely focusing on Emma as he pouted slightly, holding his left arm close to his chest while he answered the blonde’s question.

“Don’t you remember? Today is our anniversary! From that very first dinner we had. I thought we could… celebrate it.”

The last suggestive bit was enough for Emma to sigh deeply as Regina coughed and sat up, her head peeking through the back of the couch while she turned and stared deeply into the now confused pirate. Unknown to him but visible for Emma, the brunette’s hands smoothed the wrinkles Emma had created minutes before, ozone spreading through the room as she did so. A detail the blonde caught but Hook, judging by his still empty gaze as she zeroed on Regina’s face, didn’t.

“Regina?”

Running her hand through her tresses and sending a glare to Regina even if the brunette kept on merely staring at Hook, Emma nibbled on her lips before taking a step closer towards the confused man, smiling quickly at him as she pointed at Regina with her right thumb.

“I think I already told you that that wasn’t going to be possible… anymore.”

Hook’s realization was slow and the two women could almost see his brain coming up with the explanation of why Emma -despite her best intent- still sported some telling stains of red lipstick all over her jaw and neck as well as half-unbuttoned jeans. Regina’s own grin merely grew wider as he opened his mouth, nothing coming out it while pointing at the two women alternatively from the middle of the room. A scene Emma knew that it would later be funny but not as she stood and stared at him while trying her very best not to fumble anymore or give away that her jeans weren’t the only half buttoned thing she had on her.

“You…”

Regina answered with a nod as Emma stood in silence, half wishing to be able to vanish Hook from the room before he exploded. The man certainly seemed able to implode as his face turned several shades darker while he pointed at Emma, completely flabbergasted.

“How? We are together! How you dare…”

Emma hold both of her hands in front of her while glancing at Regina, the brunette nodding almost unperceptively and reaching to her with her left hand upturned, a small reassuring look passing between the two of them as Emma focused back on the dark-haired man.

“Hook, I broke up with you a month ago, remember? When… I called the wedding off.”

The man took a step backwards, still flushed, and Emma could almost swear that his eyes were about to fall off his face as he kept on staring at the two of them. Seeing his reaction, Regina abandoned her place behind the couch, her curled fingers creating a crackling set of purple sparks only Emma focused on as the former queen kept on approaching the dark-haired man.

Hook, obviously, wasn’t focused on that as he kept his accusatory finger on Emma’s face while the blonde kept approaching him. Blinking and hunching his shoulders the pirate gaped before letting his hand fall, a look of utter despair quickly followed by rage crossing over his face.

“You will pay for this Swan and when she -he glanced viciously at Regina just as the former queen rose one hand filled with purple energy that made him falter for a moment before he went towards the main door of the house, stumbling slightly as much as he tried to don’t make it so. - leaves you I won’t be here for you to cry on me, remember that!”

The door closing behind him echoed through the entire hall and his screams could still be heard for a moment before Emma turned towards Regina, a mix of tiredness and amusement shinning on her eyes as Regina extinguished her magic, the ozone in the air disappearing altogether.

“That went well.”


End file.
